


His Doll

by hikarichans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarichans/pseuds/hikarichans
Summary: You brought Bucky over to your parents’ house, and Bucky needs your help with something.





	His Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream (but it was a dream with Sebastian) just last night and it was my most explicit dream ever (I’m sad it didn’t go further from that)  
> And of course the dream part was the sex part. The angst part..... I don’t know my hands just typed sadness and I went with it.

You had invited Bucky over for dinner in your parents’ house. It has been a year since you’ve dated each other, and you figured out it was the time to bring him in to show that you have a serious relationship. 

When you turned up in front of the door with Bucky’s arm around your waist, your mom greeted you with a beaming smile and unlocked the door so you could enter. Immediately your mom talked to Bucky without even acknowledging you. She looked like as if she was mesmerized and approved of him as your partner. All the guys you used to brought home seemed unreliable to your parents. You’re glad Bucky was not a problem.

Then Bucky met your dad, which scared you the most. He wasn’t an easy man to impress, but Bucky swiftly stole his heart. Your dad kept complimenting him and his manners when Bucky left to go to the toilet. It was safe to say that tonight was a success and there was nothing to be worried about. 

Ever since you moved out for work, your parents turned your old room into a home theater. They enjoyed watching films as did you. Their love for movies went down to you as well, so you didn’t complain that much. All your parents had was a spare matress that you used for sleepovers when you were a teenager. Since it was summer and the only room with a functioning air conditioner wasin  your parents’ bedroom, they let you sleep with them. 

You were anxious. Even though it has been a year since you dated, you didn’t really sleep with him on the same bed that much. You were very shy and would always blush whenever Bucky held your hand in public. But Bucky was the most flirtatious guy you’ve dated, so you were praying silently he wouldn’t do anything stupid. 

Later that night, your dad was downstairs watching a wrestling match and your mom was busy on the phone with her friend, you both excused yourselves to sleep first after showering. Since your parents’ room was huge, you both placed your matress where your parents wouldn’t be able to see you that much, and that was right infront of their bed. You went ahead to take a shower, but Bucky insisted you to take it together. Bucky only laughed when you hid your flaming red face with your hands as you nodded slightly.

The shower itself was just like you remembered. It smelled heavily of your dad’s favorite scent, peppermint. You were feeling a little bit nostalgic when Bucky started rubbing your shoulders. Bucky had amazing hands, and he knows how to give a good massage. Sometimes when you’re so tired from work he would offer a massage for you. “I hope your parents like me,” he said as he puts soap on your back. Even though Bucky was a confident man, he would always share when he’s insecure with you. When you told your parents how Bucky suffered from an accident that led him to getting his arm amputated, they weren’t judgmental about it. “My parents love you. And I do too, Bucky,” you replied back. You sigh as his metal arm presses itself harder on your skin, making the stiffness go away. 

You turn around to face your boyfriend and watch him as his eyes lands on you. He would always call you stunning but he didn’t know he was the one who deserved to be called that. You put your arms around him and press your naked breasts on his chest as your start kissing him. The advantage of your parents having a huge bedroom was, their bathroom was also humongous. Bucky sat down on the wet floor and leaned against the wall as you kneel in front of him. You look down on him and ran your hand across his jaw, feeling the stubble peppering his beautiful skin. “Why me, doll?” Bucky muttered gruffly. He would always mumble when he’s nervous. “I was surprised when you said yes when I asked you on a date. I was surprised when you asked me when am I going to ask you to be my girlfriend. I’m..... broken. I don’t even have an arm. Why me?” 

You could hear your heart shattering into pieces as he poured his heart out. It was not the first time he said this to you, and everytime he does it just makes you ache. But you were more than willing to remind him again and again and again. “Because I love you, Bucky.” Bucky’s frown was exchanged with a little smile. You don’t say I love you to each other that much, but you both held an incredible amount of affection for each other. The relationship itself was still growing, and you didn’t want to rush things like a lonely teenager who just wanted to have a boyfriend. You were an adult, and Bucky adored you for that. “I love you too, doll.” 

As Bucky sat behind you, you leaned back further against him so he could wash your hair. The peach shower gel you used to clean yourself sent Bucky into a frenzy. You smelled so good, and it got him hard as a rock. Also, your ass was merely inches away from his dick. He just wanted to worship your body and make you feel good. But he understands he needs to be respectful that this is your parents’ house and your dad would probably beat him to death if he caught him doing anything to you. 

After you finished first, you left Bucky alone because he said he needed to use the toilet. You got dressed in your old shirt that had powerpuff girls on it with a black summer short sports. You were oblivious to the fact that Bucky was jerking off in the bathroom because of the hard on you gave him just now. But his hands didn’t do much to help him. Sure, he came. But he got hard a minute later. Bucky had to endure it all night long and take care of it the next morning. You went outside to tell your dad you were going to sleep now and went back inside. Bucky was wearing sweatpants with no shirt. Your dad sleeps without a shirt on too so you guess he wouldn’t mind if Bucky didn’t either. 

The spare mattress barely fit the two of you. Your arms were against each other and Bucky took almost all of the room. Bucky worked out a lot, so he had incredible muscles that needed more room than your own body. “Oh wait, I have to get something.” You went outside and looked through the boxes in the home theater room and found your old winnie the pooh plushie. You would always hug it before you went to sleep. You brought it inside your parents’ room and Bucky chuckled at the stuffed toy in your hands. You slept on your left side and put your hands around your plushie, immediately going to sleep from the drowsiness. However, Bucky was in pain. He still had a boner and he couldn’t sleep with it annoying him. 

Before you could fall asleep completely, Bucky spooned you from behind and draped his right hand around you. It felt warm and soothing, like you are safe. You almost slept again when Bucky intertwined his right hand with your left hand, the winnie the pooh doll trapped inside both of your arms. It made you smile a little. Like you said, the both of you don’t sleep together very often so it was refreshing to feel him so close to you. You were already asleep, your breath was slowing down and it felt like the best sleep you’ve ever had. Then you felt it. A tickling sensation on your right ear. You decided to ignore it, thinking it was only a mosquito flying by. But it didn’t stop after a few minutes. You moaned when the tickling got more intense, and you felt your panties getting wetter. Your breathing got heavier as the licks started to get more intense. You turned around to face Bucky only to see him jerking off behind you all this time.

His sweatpants were down on his knees, and he was using his metal arm to go up and down his thick shaft. You wanted to scold him because this was your parents’ bedroom and it was very inappropriate to do that. But Bucky was sweating so much and it looked like it hurt. Plus, he was giving you puppy dog eyes. “You smelled so fucking good, doll. It made me so hard,” Bucky grunted as he continued his ministrations. You yanked off his hand and replaced it with your’s. You told Bucky to keep his moans to himself so your parents wouldn’t be suspicious of the weird noises. You spit on your left hand and jerked him off, Bucky’s moans making you turned on as well. “You should have told me in the bathroom,” you whispered into his ear. You placed your lips on top of his and made out as you kept playing with his cock. You swallowed his moans into your mouth as he started to buck his hips harder into your hand.

Before you let go. “Fuck, doll! I was so close!” He groaned because you denied him an orgasm. “Punishment for licking my ear and making me wet, babe.” Your newfound bravado surprised Bucky. You were the quiet type in the bathroom, only moaning and whimpering, but screaming only when you came. Bucky is the more vocal one because he would use “words of encouragement” to get you off. You straddled his legs and went down to business. You put his cock inside your mouth and went up and down like you did with your hand. Bucky was a big man, you couldn’t even fit half of him inside your mouth. But your determination to give him an orgasm was always what made Bucky come so easily whenever you blow him. Bucky placed his metal hand on top of your hair to help you. He didn’t thrust his hips or pushed your head down because he knows your limits. You’ve only blown him four times within the span of one year you’ve dated him. And he was your first blow job experience as well. You never lasted more than three months with your exes.

”Jesus Christ doll, you’re good at this, so good at taking my cock inside your mouth. I’m so proud of you.” You grinned at him as you jerked him off briefly. “I’m close!” Your hand went down faster as does your mouth to make sure your parents won’t step inside their room only to see her daughter blowing her boyfriend off. They’d both kick you out. Bucky shot his load inside your mouth after a few more seconds and you swallowed it down for the first time. You would always spit it out, and Bucky never encouraged you to. Bucky’s eyes dilated with lust but he knew it wasn’t the time to get another boner. 

He kisses you one more time before you cuddled your winnie the pooh plushie one more as he cuddled you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one hour Help


End file.
